Snowboarding Bet
by Dominate One
Summary: There two mountains one for the rich and the other for the poor, what if Naruto’s friends made a bet with Sasuke’s friends saying that Naruto couldn't kick his butt in snowboarding race....NaruSasu... Anal,Oneshot
1. Prologue

**Snowboarding Bet**

_Prologue:_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sasuke Uchiha laid on his stomach his eyes slowly opened, revenging coal eyes, he blinked slowly, turning his head to the sound, feeling the softness of his blue pillow against his face. He slowly shifted his elbows under him, lifting his upper body, looking at the time.

'7:00 A.M'

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He reached over, pushing a bottom marks off. He couldn't stand that sound, no one could.

With a sigh he rose to his knees and extended both his arms in a fist, he slowly stretched himself then a wide yawn come.

The sixteen year old sigh once again, he knew he had to get up beside he had to go meet his friends at the bottom of the snowy mountain.

He was an amateur snowboarder with impressive stats for one; there was no body around to challenge him, the only person who could left years ago.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dress up in baggie snow pants and a jacket to match, he had a beanie hat with black goggles over top, dress only in the colors of black and royal blue. It was time he get going, he look at the clock on his way out of his large bedroom, he had enough time to get there.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'10:34 A.M' he's clock read, there on the bed were mountain of sheets over a sleeping body, he stirred a little then nothing, it seem he fell back as sleep or was trying to get more comfortably.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! He's probably still sleeping," Kiba announced with red goggles over his eyes and a red snowboard under his arm with a picture of a blow-up Akamaru. He look at the others, he watched them nod in agreement.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha," Neji said once he saw the raven hair boy coming towards them. Sasuke stop in front of them, dropping his snowboard in front of him, he bent down to slide his snow boots into the gripes, both his friends watched.

Gaara nudged Neji-mainly Neji- to tell him want they did yesterday after Sasuke left.

Rolling his clear white eyes in annoyance, he then cleared his throat to get the Uchiha to look up while he straps his other boot on.

"We have some one that wants to race you"

"Who?" The Uchiha finally stood up.

"I don't remember his name, but he says he's the best." Neji chuckled as he watched Sasuke narrow his eyes.

TBC.

...Sigh... I know it sucks and its short but it is a prologue. Well anyway someone told me to write this story, but I haven't the clue hoe I going to write this….I mean snowboarding and everything. I guess I have to look up some stuff.


	2. Yesterday

**Snowboarding Bet **

**_Yesterday_**

"Come on, Sasuke." Neji cheered with his hands clad together as he watched Sasuke snowboard down the mountain with his friends on the sideline. They both watched him zoom past them, he was faster then anyone on the mountain, he proved it time after time.

They were exactly five miles from the boarder line, which no one every cross before, who would go over there. The snow was mixed with dirt, oh yea, only poor people snowboard there.

So, no one dared going even two miles from the line, everyone thought they would some how get a disease just form breathing the smell of poor people.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"8:32 P.M." Sasuke said after he glanced at his wristwatch.

Gaara was still on the mountain, somewhere. They both finished, Sasuke won of course. Gaara didn't care who won, he always go off on his own.

"Hey, you can head home. I wait for him." Neij suggestive, because he knew Sasuke hates not going to bed before nine. When the first became friends he actuality laugh when he was told this. What sixteen-year-old goes to bed at nine? He had to admitment Sasuke was kind of boring, but hey being friends with him had its benefits, he learned some cool tricks and he even got better at snowboarding.

"Hn." Was his reply, before turning and leaving.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara!" Neji yelled, he slowly snowboards around tree after tree. He knew Gaara so he knew exactly where to find his, near the boarder line. Gaara sometimes crosses it to see what's over there. Neji didn't get him sometimes.

Neji slide to a stop, he reached the boarder line. Neij brought his hands up, molding them around his mouth to give his shout more distance.

"GAARA!"

Neji fell silence, he waited for an answer back but none ever come.

He sigh, he leaned down and un-strapping himself. He then picks up his white snowboard; he tucked it firmly under his arm. He then did the unthinkable he cross's the line. This was his first time, he was curious to know if any of the rumors were true. He heard a lot but whenever he asks if that they had been over the line, he never did get an answer back.

Neji walks through two tall pine trees to a clearing, the snow looked pure white, he didn't see a drop of dirt anywhere and the smell, it wasn't the smell he heard of, in fact he took a deep breath, it smelled like it support to smell like.

"Neji?" A voice from behind asks.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"There you are!" Neji closed his eyes and gave a wide smile to him.

"You crossed the line. I can't believe it." Gaara chuckled.

"Now I know why you always come over here, why didn't you tell people about this?" Neji turn completely around.

Gaara shrug's, "Because, no one would believe me."

Neij opened his mouth to reply when he heard noises of a snowboarder coming towards him.

He turned around to see not one but three coming towards him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the village, he felt kind of bad since he left his friends, telling them he had to be there or else he be fired.

He works at the lodge, only at nights.

"Naruto." A couple said as they walked pass him.

He nods to them.

Just then the streetlights come on, he looks up towards the post lamp and saw snowflakes begin to fall.

With the lights on you can make out what's he's wearing, black snow pants and an orange hoodie with his hands in the pockets of the hoodie.

Everything was calm and quietly, taking a deep breath then relishing it, he watches the stream of his warm breath blow into cold.

He began to walk again; he wasn't that far, he could see the lodge.

He apposed the front door. He jerked it opened, hearing the bells that was hanging from the inside handle.

He stomped his feet on the mat to get rid of the snow and vicious shakes his head, he stop shaking and watch the flakes fall.

"You made it."

Naruto looked up and over to see his boss, Jiraiya, he had on a fannel shirt with his fists on his hips, smiling at him.

"Where did you get those threads at?"

"What, you don't like?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate by shaking his head.

"Don't hate the players gear, man."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Stay off the compute, alright."  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yea, I do have to go to a party." He then giggled.

"I didn't know the senior citizens were having a party." Naruto muttered. He hopes that wasn't heard.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Well you better get going." Naruto closed his eyes and gave a wide smile; showing off his pearl white teethes.

Jiraiya shrugs he then grabs the nearness cologne from the shafts, he poured out a generous amount before putting the bottle back. He then rubs it around his neck. He then grab his brown jacket that was on the counter behind him, folded it over his arm, walking to the front door. He opened the door with his jacket-covered arm; he then rubs his hand on top of Naruto's head, and he then left.

_OH.MY.GOD. The smell._ Naruto couldn't breathed and wants worse it was on him.

He speed walks over to the counter side where there was a window, he jerked the window opened. He leaned out to far; he couldn't fell the floor anymore. He was balancing on his mid-section. He really needed air.

Naruto was taking deep even breaths. He smiled to himself.

He heard someone clear their throat; Naruto turned his head to the front outside door.

He nervously laugh, Jiraiya was watching him.

Naruto grab the frame, pulling himself back in, how embarrassing.

He left the window opened, Naruto moved behind the counter, sitting on the stool, and waiting for closing time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you rich kids doing here?" Kiba said meanly.

"Nothing." Neji replied as he stared at them, it was his first time seeing poor people.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Shikamaru said as he bent down to un-strap himself from his blue snowboard, showing the picture underneath. White clouds scattered all across his snowboard at the top were words that said, 'clouds.' At the bottom were more words that said, 'watcher.'

Neij thought to himself for only a second.

"There is something you can do for us." Neji shifted forward.

All three raised their eyebrows.

"Who's better out of you three?" he had an ideal and he knew Gaara would love it.

Snorting, "Naruto, no one can beat him." Kiba replied proudly.

"Really and which one of you is Naruto?"

"Oh no, he's not here." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru didn't like this; these two were up to something but what?

"How about we make a bet, your friend against yours."

TBC.

Sigh Ok so I made Neji cheerful person, I think seeing him like that is funny. I was thinking about Neij and Gaara well you know (get together). Oh and I don't really know who's going to win? I got one vote for Naruto, more votes would help.


	3. Meet

**Snowboarding Bet**

_Meet:_

NARUTO-O-O, we miss you, Naruto." Kiba screeched from outside Naruto's front door.

Kiba banged his fists in a girly way against the door, he continued with his screeching until Naruto comes out.

"NARUTO, why won't you see me anymore. Don't you care?"

"Naruto it's your baby and you know it." Kiba screeched into the door, he threw himself on to the door and slowly slides down.

"Kiba you really shouldn't watch soap opera." Shikamaru said with his hand covering his eyes.

Kiba continued his fake sob, he fist his hands against his buddy's door.

"What!" A shout came from the other said of the door.

In an instance Kiba was on his feet, smiling. He wipes his nose with his red sleeves and said, "I knew he come. He's a sucker for babies."

"I don't think that's it, Kiba."

Kiba snorted, "What else is there?" His palms face up towards the door.

Shikamaru was gong to reply but he then shook his head.

"I'm coming." The voice inside said.

They heard a clicking of the lock being un-locked and then it opened.

Naruto sighed; he was standing there with a tight orange shirt and black sweatpants. His hair looked like it hasn't been combed yet.

Naruto let the door go and turn away, walking down the small carpet hallway. He turned to the right, which was the living room.

His friends followed, Shikamaru was the one to shut the door behind them.

"What time is it?" Kiba asks.

"Almost 1pm, why?" Shikamaru replied after looking at his watch.

Kiba ran past Naruto over to his couch, jumping on it and searching for the remote in the cushions, he found it. He turned on the T.V and surf through the channels.

He stops.

'Days of are lives' music came one.

Kiba smiled from ear to ear, his show was on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are you going to do?" Neji asks Sasuke.

"I'm going to race him and beat him."

All three of them were on the lift; they had to get to the top.

Sasuke was on the left then Neji in the middle, which left Gaara on the right side, all their snowboards attached to their feet's.

The lift was halfway there.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the opposite of Neji; the gears in his head were turning.

_What does Neji want out of this bet? _

He knew he would find out later, he was beginning to think that Gaara was in out it too.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, come on. Get your lazy ass off my couch." Naruto shouted from behind his blue leather couch.

"Its almost over!" Kiba whined.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

They left Naruto's house.

"Hey, Naruto how would you like to beat a rich kid at snowboarding?" Shikamaru said. He wanted this done and over with.

The blond blinked, "What!"

"Asks Kida."

"Kiba?"

"I can't believe it, C.J's father, wow." Kiba said with his face still in shock mood.

Naruto growled, "Kiba get your head out of 'Days of are lives' just for one seconded."

"Huh? What?" said Kiba.

"Forget it. Shikamaru?" Naruto pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed, " A couple of rich kids cross the line and one wanted to bet that his friend could beat you."

Chuckling, "Do they know who I' am. I'm the Naruto Uzumaki the BEST snowboarder EVER!"

"E.J." They heard Kiba muttered.

Naruto turned his head away from Shikamaru to Kiba, he sqinted his eyes at him, Naruto quickly expended his leg in front of his buddy.

"Whoa!" Kiba shouted as he fell head first into the snowy ground.

"E.J." Even with Kiba's face in the snow they still hear him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

They snowboarded off the lift.

Sasuke un-strap himself from his black snowboard with his last name in bold blue letters. He walks himself to a nearby bench; he dropped his snowboard and sat himself down.

The other two just stood there watching him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto where are you going?"

"I'm going to the lodge. I have to check on Jiraiya." He shrugs and turns the corner.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Old man!?" Naruto shut the door behind him. Naruto first looks toward the counter. He let out a sad sigh.

Jiraiya lifted his head from the dirty magazine.

"Your not in jail? Wow." Naruto sounded surprised.

He's boss began to growl at him, "That was only one time, brat."

"You still didn't tell me how you ended up there in the first place."

"THAT"S none of your business."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?"

Gaara stood there beside Neji, he was watching his watch, he then held up two fingers which Neji knew two minute had passed.

"You guys go ahead." Sasuke finally said. His arms rested on the back riling, one of his foot was up on the bench.

Gaara grab Neji's arm and nods to the edge of the slope.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, please." Naruto shifted.

"You know brat. I met someone. She is so beautiful." Jiraiya looked up to the ceiling as he thanked someone that made her.

Naruto face turned to one of those 'EW' faces.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shikamaru. I have a joke for you." Kiba waited until he had his full attention.

"Stretch out your neck and spell 'I met'."

Shikamaru glared at him, "I'm not ET."

"Aw, come on. That's was a good one." Kiba sounded disappointed, he always tries to get Shikamaru to do something stupid.

They both were standing outside the lodge, waiting for Naruto.

"Ok. Let me think of another one."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looked so fine."

Naruto eyes widen. _Oh crap, his he going to described her._

"She had long blond hair and legs that reach up to her-"

Ding Ding. Ding Ding.

"Huh?" Jiraiya looked over where Naruto was.

He was gone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys!?"

Shikamaru and Kiba had their backs towards Naruto. They both turned to him.

"Let's get out of here!"

All three of them thought the same thing, 'snowboarding.'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara. What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Parents." Gaara said the one word to sum up Sasuke's depression.

Neji mouth turned into a shape of an 'O.'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed; he shifted his eyes to the clear blue sky.

_So, what if my parents die two years on this ever day._

Sasuke had enough of this; he reached for his snowboard and got up. He went the opposite way that Gaara and Neji took. He went straight into the pine forests.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Naruto watch this!" Kiba shouted.

The only problem was that Naruto wasn't or going to watch.

_Something's wrong. _Naruto kept thinking as he stared towards the pine forest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow slowed him down to the point where he just should have turned around. He didn't know why he was walking when he could snowboard; he just had this feeling he should walk had to get it out of his system.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw the boarder line, how long had he been walking?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba finished his move, he looked around, "Where's Naruto?"

"He went into the forest." Shikamaru said beside Kiba as they both faced the forest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood there, panting. He didn't cross the line but he followed it and now he wanted to rest.

He leaned his snowboard up against a tree; he then sat himself at the base. He drew up his knees; he then placed his elbows on top of his bent knees. He laced his hands together.

He had his eyes closed.

"Sasuke??"

He opened his eyes.

"Naruto????" His eyes widen.

TBC.

...Sigh... I made Kiba a soap opera freak, I don't know why? If I had to guess its because of my grandma. Yea Sasuke and Naruto know each other.


	4. Avalanche pt1

**Snowboarding Bet**

**Warning: Yaoi**

_Avalanche pt1:_

__

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, after years of not seeing him and he just pop out of nowhere. 

"Me! What are you doing here?" Naruto lazy pointed his finger._Oh man. What is it now? Four years? Five years?_

"I can't believe it's been four years. How are you?" 

_Oh its four years._

"I'm doing great." 

Sasuke walks over to an inch from the line, Naruto does the same. 

"I heard your brother went pro!" 

"Yea years ago." Sasuke changes from surprise to shock now back to himself and it had to do with that one sentence about his brother. 

"So, are you going to go pro?" 

"I thought about it." He shrugs. "What about you?" 

"You bet. I've been practicing my ass off." 

Sasuke snorted, that's the Naruto he remembers. 

Both their parents were close friends, which made them friends since they were born. They played with blocks, learned to walk, too dress themselves, too ride a bike, and how to swim. Basically everything they learned was with each other. 

When Naruto was only five, his parents die in a car crash. Sasuke parents took him in, they treaded him like one of the family until Naruto turned twelve. Naruto got a job at a far away lodge that he told no one but somehow they found out and they were pissed. 

After a three-hour argument, Naruto packed his stuff; he didn't have to live with them. So, he left and never looked back.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Should we go after him?" Kiba turned his head away from the forest to Shikamaru. 

"I have this feeling not too." 

They were silence for nearly two minutes. 

"Hey, I have a joke for you!" 

Shikamaru sighed; this is going to be along day.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How are your parents?" 

"They died two years ago till this day." Sasuke muttered. 

"Oh." 

They were silence; Naruto didn't know what to say. He barely knew is family, when Sasuke lost them two years ago. 

"How?" 

"They were shot in the head in their bed no less." 

"WHAT!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru and Kiba headed back to the village. 

"Hey lets go to Shino's house!" 

"Why?" 

"Because it's-" Kiba looked at his watch, "-2:43. Passion is still on." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Nobody knows who killed them." Sasuke sad eyes fell to stare at the snow. 

"Oh. So, that's why your were walking." Naruto finally got it. He even went on walking not in the mountains you could get lost every easily.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gaara and Neji were sitting on the lodge's couch in front of them was a fireplace, both were slipping hot coco. 

"Gaara." 

"Hmm." 

Neji sighed, "I have this plan it had to do something about the bet." 

"I thought you did. So, what is it?" Gaara leans closer to him. 

"Well, we both like to see a guy naked." Neji laid his head on the red hair boy shoulder. 

"That I do."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, you still working at the lodge?" 

Naruto nods. His eyes nevered left Sasuke. He knows he was making him fell uncomfortable but who cares Sasuke turned into a hottie. 

Naruto wonders if he changes at all, sure he was an inch taller then Sasuke.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Here's what I'm thinking. Before the race starts we make another bet. A skinny dipping bet." Neji purred the last sentence into Gaara's ear, making him grin. 

"I love it." Gaara turns his head to him to kiss those soft looking lips. 

Gaara restack his lips from him, a thought pop up in his head, "What if Sasuke lost?" 

"Didn't you once say, you wanted to see all of his?" 

"Hmm that's what I said about you to myself, when I first saw you." Gaara muttered, his lips barely touched Neji lips. 

"Well, there isn't anyone here." Neji wraps his arms around Gaara's neck, pulling him closer. 

Gaara pushed Neji to lay flat on the couch, with him on top. Gaara shifted so he was half laying on Neji and half on the couch, with one of his legs in between Neji's 

Gaara moved his hand up from Neji's side to cup his pale cheek. He lifted his head, kissing the other boy. 

They both paused to pull each other's clothes from each other. Gaara pressed his now naked body against Neji's, both of their erections touched. 

Gaara quickly spread Neji legs; he hooked both Neji legs and brought them up. Gaara unhooked one of his arms to position himself so that his head pressed against Neji entrance. His eyes locked with Neji's as he eased just the tip of his head in. Neji arched upward, causing Gaara to slide forcefully all the way in. 

Gaara began to move in and out of Neji, trying to go slowly, but Neji didn't like slow, he wanted fast and hard. 

Neji bucked fast and hard beneath him. 

They pumped faster and harder. 

"G-gaara!" Neji cried as he shoot his cum onto their stomach. Closely followed by Gaara. 

TBC. 

...Smiles.. Oh and there so many votes for Naruto to win so I don't know…who would you like to see skinny dipping? Sasuke or Naruto…since they're so many votes I guess Sasuke is…I have a few things on my mind. 

CAN SOMEONE BE MY BETA??? 


	5. Avalanche pt2

**Snowboarding Bet**

_Avalanche pt2:_

"I can't believe we miss it!" Kiba stomped angry into the snow.

They just came from Shino's house to watch passion, but when they finally got there it was already off.

"Kiba like I said your obsessed with soap opera, you need a new hobby." Shikamaru muttered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-wow!" Neji panted. He was slowly picking up his clothes and slowly tried to put them on. Gaara was already dressed.

"Hurry up. We don't want anyone to come in and see you naked." Gaara grumble, as his arms were crossed his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Neji rolled his clear white eyes.

Neji now fully dressed.

"HELLO BOY AND GIRL!" Lee jumped up and onto the coffin table and screamed really loud, he just appeared out of nowhere.

Neji twitched, "Did you just called me a girl?!?!" He then shook his fist as he lowered his head.

"Umm," Lee slowly stepped off the table, he scratched his head. He really thought he was a girl. "Sorry Neji." He then held up his hands. "Umm more Coco?" He offered.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Neji narrowed his eyes through his hair.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke can we please take a break?" Naruto panted behind Sasuke.

They both started walking a few hours ago. They didn't know if they are going up or down, one of they just picked which way and they were going to go, and now their lost.

"Yea sure." Sasuke still standing. While Naruto just flopped backwards into the snow, Sasuke smirked at the child like manner of his former friend.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what do we do?" Kiba pouted towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugs, he then looked up to the sky to watch the clouds move, but the clouds weren't white they were gray, the stormy kind of gray.

"When did that happen?" Shikamaru muttered.

Kiba quickly tosses his arm around Shikamaru shoulder; he then looked where his buddy was looking. "The weather-man did say a warm front was going to hit are cold front, so that's going to be one storm to remember."

Kiba turned his head to him. "What about Naruto? What's going to happen to him?"

"Kiba. I'll only going to say this once," Shikamaru elbow Kiba in the stomach, Kiba droped to the ground holding his stomach. "Personal space. I already found out that one of my friends is gay. I don't need another." He then pockets his hands and starts to walk away.

Kiba sat up, he brought his fisted hands up under his chin, and he widens his eyes and screamed in a girly tone, "Call me!"

It made Shikamaru flinch.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walks over to where Naruto was. He sat Indian style right beside him. Sasuke looked over Naruto, studying him. He always like him sleeping when they we're younger, and it hasn't changed.

_I wonder if he's gay?_

Sasuke found out that is was gay when he turned twelve. It started with different kinds of feels with Naruto but before he could explore his feels, Naruto just ups and leaves.

"Are you staring at me, Uchiha?" Naruto opened his eyes to him.

Sasuke blushed a little; he then shifted his eyes to a couple of trees in front of him.

Naruto –now sitting up- looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Naruto was just teasing the poor Uchiha.

"N-nothing!" he insisted.

Naruto smirked. He then noticed something. Everything was getting dark. "Sasuke we have to find shelter."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Ding. Ding Ding.

Jiraiya looked up from his newspaper to his new customer.

"Hey kid where's your friend?" He folded his paper and dropped it onto the counter.

"You mean Kiba?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Shikamaru let out a tiredness sigh. "I left him after he started running after me screaming 'cuddle with me.' Can I stay here for a while?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Yea. I need some help. Naruto's late. Do you know where he's at?"

" He's umm.. on the mountain." He pointed his thump over his shoulder though the cabin and at the snow covered mountain.

Jiraiya left eye began twitching. "He's on the mountain and a big storm is going to hit us in under an hour. Is that correct?" His jaw muscle being to hurt him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto come on!" Sasuke screamed, hoping his voice was heard over the deafening wind.

TBC.

...Smiles.. I thought Kiba was funny in this chapter. Ok in the next chapter it just going to be Sasuke and Naruto, no breaks to Shikamaru and Kiba or Neji and Gaara. Just Sasuke and Naruto AND their going to have S.E.X


	6. Avalanche pt3

**Snowboarding Bet**

_Avalanche pt3:_

"Ugguh." Sasuke lightly touched his forehead in agony. Everything was so cold, his back, legs.

"Sasuke are you awake?"

Sasuke blinded once, trying to fine where the voice came from. He tossed his head back and forth, until he bents his waist trying to get up. He soon clutches his head.

A figure moved to his left side, grabbing his head. "There's a bump." A voice informed him on why his head hurts like a bitch.

He opened his eyes to see a very close up Naruto who was staring at his head. He gulped quietly. Staring at Naruto's trembling lips. "Naruto." He licked his lips realizing they were trembling also. "Where are we?" his eyes switched from lips to eyes.

Naruto sat back, "I don't know Sasuke, but I know were in a hole of snow." He looked up. Sasuke did the same, it was still cloudy.

"Were we in an Avalanche?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea but I don't remember much, you?"

"No. It looks like its going snow again." Sasuke looks back to Naruto, watching him stare up. "You're bleeding!"

Naruto looked back at him in confused. He noticed Sasuke had worry eyes. He reached up to his hairline then bring it in front. Two finger prints were in blood.

Sasuke opened his coat to his shirt, ripping a piece from the shirts end. Then hand it to Naruto who brought the clothe to his wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke scooped close, just for warmth and some else he could not name.

Naruto eyed the corner to see Sasuke, his hair was held up by the clothe bandage which he wrap it around his head and tied it at the ends. "Yea, but its getting colder." Naruto breath turned to smoke once it left the caverns know as Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke again shifted closer. Their sides touched as they laid out on the snow covered ground, "Better?" He asked smudged.

"HA. Yea it is Teme." Naruto paused. "I just remember your nickname. TEME!" Naruto flat out laughed.

Sasuke flat out glared at him but still shifted even closer. His nose barley touched Naruto's nose. Naruto laughter died down into a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke glanced back to the circle sky. Naruto did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt a pressure against his chest which woke him up. He opened his eyes to darkness, strangely the moon was in the middle which gave Naruto little light to see Sasuke spawned across his chest, his leg in-between his and with one of Sasuke's arm tight hug to him. Naruto titled his head to watch Sasuke sleeping face, a lock of hair block the sight which made him bring one of his hands up to tuck it behind his ear.

Naruto brought both arms around his waist, moving Sasuke body to lay completely over top of him. Moving a foot under Sasuke leg, making Sasuke straddling him. Moving his hands to Sasuke sides, not wanting to wake him up.

Sasuke was awake the in-tier-time, his heart rushed. His eyes remain closed, wondering what he should do? He was thinking about waking up so Naruto could be embarrass. He did just that. He rose over top. Naruto hands still linger on his waist. "Naruto?"

"What is it?"

Sasuke realized his position, right over Naruto crotch area with out the support of his knees. Sasuke didn't reply he just lean down, placing his cold trembling lips to an equally trembling lip. Sasuke re-catch Naruto lips, making both lips warm.

Naruto brought one of his hands in between Sasuke opened legs, palming the bugles, making small circle motion.

Sasuke gasp in Naruto's opened mouth kiss. He began grinning with the hand covering his crotch. It was bliss, until it was removed.

Naruto sat up and unzipped his over coat and laid it flat behind him. Naruto then garbs Sasuke zipper and looked at him before unzipping his coat, leaving them only in an orange and navy blue sweater. Naruto laid back down, Sasuke closely followed.

Kissing Naruto, his elbows trap Naruto's head, wanting the kiss to last but knew it had to end. Both their cocks throb to attention. Naruto was the first to unzip his pants and dug out his erection into the cold. Naruto lifts Sasuke up so his knee could support his as Naruto tugged his black pants down along with his boxes.

"Its so cold!" Sasuke wraps around Naruto's neck for warmth.

"Don't worry. It's going to be a lot warmer." He teased. He then flip Sasuke making sure his coat was under him, he then shifted his legs through Sasuke pants so they weren't completely off. Trapping him between Sasuke pants. He reached down, gripping Sasuke half-hard making it harding more.

Sasuke swung an arm around his neck, pulling him down crashing their lips to his. Wanting more and more. He bucked under him to fell more of Naruto's hand on his member. He didn't care if it was freezing, he just wanted more. He came all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto took the semen-coated hand to his own member. He lifts his head to look down at him. "This is going to hurt." He told his of wants to come. He gently eased himself into the warm caverns. He stopping and panting a few times.

Sasuke just gasp for air and bits his lower lip in pain. His eyes screwed shut. Until Naruto was all the way in.

Naruto gave hollow thrust at first then all the way in and all the way back. He did five times each both they both climaxed.

TBC.

...Chuckles...Eh, I really hated this chapter but I had to get through with it. Next chapter 'the big race.' Can't believe this story is almost done. R&R.


	7. Race pt1

Snowboarding Bet

_Race pt1:_

Waking for the second time, Naruto couldn't remember where he was and where Sasuke was. He sat up, looking around, he was in a room, filled with girly things... Was he dreaming? He groaned and got up from the bed, he walked over to the door, he crack it out and voices came in.

"Yea..he just up and left!" The voice came into his ears, who left, he wondered.

"It's not my fault that I told him.." That voice belonged to Kiba.

Naruto went down stairs since that where the voices were coming from, Naruto reached the bottom, he walked over to the wall, letting his back rested against the wall. Right beside him was a entrance to the kitchen where his friends were and others he didn't know. Naruto listen quietly as they talked about something that he didn't know yet.

"Kiba, your a dummy. You could have just said 'Hey, Naruto is the one you're racing.' But noooo. You had to open your mouth, 'Naruto's going to kick your ass and make you his bitch', and you laughed and then you said.' It's looks like you're already his bitch.'" Shikamaru shook his head, he had a cup of coco, slipping to get his tummy warm.

Naruto stepped from his hiding spot, "Kiba?" He growled under his breath.

Kiba shot up apon hearing his name, "Naruto, hey...When did you get up?" He said nervously. "Wait before you kill me.." He held out his hand towards Naruto, "I have a new joke!" He paused as he got everyones attention. "Why couldn't Miss. Piggy count pass 70?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Because every time she gets to 69 she gets a frog down her throat!" Kiba just laughed as everyone groaned. "That's a great joke!"

--

Sasuke left to his house, he slammed the door opened as he shut the door behind him as he now stood inside his house. So, Naruto was his opponent, it was fine with him. He will win! He a couple of days from now, the big race between them, he will practices...until that day comes. Sasuke headed for his bedroom, he stripped for his wet clothes to some dried ones.

--

THE RACE!

Naruto stood on top of the snowy mountain, he had everything he needed to win, just one problem Sasuke wasn't here. He looked around, he had his friends here, but Sasuke's friends weren't here as well. "Where is he?" He asked his friends.

"Maybe he chicken out!" Kiba snickered beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm sure he'll be here."

Kiba looked around, "nah! He chicken out!"

"Shut up Kiba!" They both said.

Kiba raised his eyebrow, "well excuse me."

Naruto brought his snowbroad, "where is he?"

--

Neji and Gaara were walking on their way to Sasuke's house, it wasn't unlike Sasuke to be late for a race. As they made their way up to the house, Neji knocked on the door loud enough for Sasuke to hear. After a while Neji looked over at Gaara, "you think he's still in bed?"

"Who knows.." Gaara shrugged as he tested the lock on the door, "it's locked!" He said over at Neji, now they both were worried.

Gaara and Neji had walked from Sasuke's house and into the village, they walked alongside Sound village, the race was being held over in Konoha mountain, where everyone but Sasuke was there.

"Tch..Where is he?"

--

On Konoha mountain people gathered around Kiba as he tells joke after joke, he was about to begin one right now. "What do rabbits put into their computer?" Kiba paused, "hoppy discs." Kiba laughed and laughed, everyone else not so much as laughing.

"Kiba, your jokes sucks." Shikamaru hissed as he had a hand over his face.

Kiba stick out his tongue, "Fine! What is in the middle of nowhere?" He asked Shika. "The letter H. Hahaha, how could you not find my jokes funny?"

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Naruto came over looked horrible as time went by.

--

"I don't have time for this?!" Sasuke said frustrated with himself, he didn't think he'll be seeing him so soon. "What are you doing here?" He asked the person that stood in his way, the guy didn't budge as Sasuke pushed passed him. "I have somewhere I need to be."

TBC.

a/n Arrggg, how long has it been! I'm trying to get my stories done!! I hope this chapter made you laugh!


	8. Race pt2

Snowboarding Bet

_Race pt2:_

Sasuke hadn't seem his brother in years, he just showed up out of the blue was really uncalled for. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi had looked apon Sasuke as he never saw him before until now. "Sasuke? Huh."

"I thought you would be somewhere else...You know, taking picture, and signing autographs...kissing baby's on their forehead." Sasuke tone was beyond angry.  
Itachi smirked, "their is a baby to kiss but right now his moping."

"Not me, idiot!" Sasuke turned his head away from his brother. "Why are you here."

"I can't visits my own brother?" Itachi muttered as he walked into the living room as Sasuke was still in the hallway by the front door. Sasuke followed him right in, he watched the older raven took a sit and flipped on the TV.

"Are you going to sit all day? I have a race to win and I need to leave. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Itachi changed the channel and looked over his shoulder. "Probably? I might even go watch you race."

"I'll see you then." Sasuke slammed the door shut and walked to the lift.

Itachi got up and moved to the stairs, going straight up and into his room. He laid down on his unsheeted bed and blank walls that were coves with posters at one time.

* * *

Naruto was now sitting on his butt in the snowy mountain, everyone else was doing the same. A few people left to go and search for the young raven, everyone knew the boy wouldn't chicken out so there must be a reason for him to miss the big race.

Kiba was still cracking jokes and wasn't gettin' and laughter from his audience. Shikamaru was cleaning his snowboard off, he was watching the clouds on his board. Naruto was tossing and turning the snow and making a little snowman. He knocked it over and redid it over again and then looked up to see Neji and Gaara walking over to them. "Did you find him?"

Their heads were shaking as they were near the group of now disappointed viewers.

"Do you think something happen to him?" A pink haired girl stood up with her hands clasp together.

"I'm sure he's fine Sakura." Naruto said as he looked up at her. Naruto had a lot to think about, he'll have to talk with Sasuke soon. He didn't want him to think it was just a one time thing, he just hope that Sasuke knew that.

* * *

Sasuke had taking the lift up as he glazed down to see skiers and snowboarders sliding down the mountain at high speeds. He was about half way to the top and was moving slowly as the gears will allow.

Sasuke had both of his heads holding onto his board that was in his lap, he leaned back and watched the pulling system working.

His gazed went to the slope up ahead, he was going to jump off and slid on his knees. He was now doing that, he got up and walked to the now looking kids that were on their backs doing nothing besides playing with snow.

"I'm here." He said as he stopped and avoided any eye contact.

The kids cheerful as they all stood up and was now getting excited.

Gaara and Neji were walked over to the raven they chatted for a while before Naruto interrupted them. "We have a race right?"

Neji smirked, "yes but...there's going to be a little bet in it."

Naruto tilted his head, "bet?"

"The loser has to skinny dip in the lake not to far from here." Gaara filled in.

"Sound lake?" Shikamaru asked, there was no way he would allow Naruto in cold water but Sound was a warm place for swimmers.

"Thats the one."

The ponytailed male glanced over at the blond. "It's up to you."

"Fine with me." He gave a shrugged.

Sasuke moved over to the starting line. "And it's also fine with me."

* * *

"Is everyone one set!" Kiba yelled out as the snowboards Sasuke and Naruto are all set and strapped into there snowboards. Kiba lifted both hands. "Get ready!...Ready...Set. GO!" His hands flew down.

TBC


	9. Race pt3

Snowboarding Bet

_Race pt3:_

Snowboarding right beside each other as they zip through trees and the fresh power of snow. Sasuke glanced over through his goggles to see the blond just a little bit ahead of him, he grit his teeth and and bend his knees as an up coming drift. He buzzed right through, getting snow everywhere but he speeded out of it.

Naruto shook his head after Sasuke drift through, he slid to the left to avoid hitting a small trees. Naruto was now having to look at the ravens back as he zoomed ahead of him, he zigzag down the slope almost beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a sidewards glance to see the blond riding next to him.

The race was that long, maybe three miles down. They already were down a mile and going on the second mile.

There was another snowboarder following them with a camera, it was Kiba. Pointing the camera as them flow down the mountain at top speed. A few trees got into his shot but mostly he had them in the shot, he had a digital camera with the side open a screen show Kiba the shot he was getting. He had free time looked to see if he himself didn't hit a tree.

* * *

Itachi had left his house and was heading where a group of people were, cheering and shouting. There was a line in the snow showing the finish line. He looked like he maybe it in time to see the racing couple coming down.

"Oh! It's Itachi!" One of the group spotted Itachi and then all the rest followed. Staring at him like God. "What's he doing here?"

Itachi ignored them as his eyes gazed up the mountain staring at the three colors, one blue, another one in orange and the last on in red. "Is that Naruto?" Sasuke didn't tell him who he was racing. Why was he racing Naruto?

"Yes sir."

Itachi blinked back and looked down to see a blushing Hinata. "But why would they race each other."

"My cousin said that they didn't know that they would be racing each other. They both agreed without knowing who they were going to race."

Itachi nodded, "that does sound like them."

* * *

"HEY I HAVE A JOKE FOR YA."

"KIBA WERE RACING!" Naruto shouted back, not looking at the dog boy.

"DON'T WRONG YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING, JUST LISTEN!" Kiba didn't get any reply so he began to start his joke. "TWO ALIENS OUT IN SPACE WERE LOOKING DOWN ON OUR PLANET. THE FIRST ALIENS SAID, 'IT SEEMS THE DOMINANT LIFE-FORM ON EARTH HAVE DEVELOPED SATELLITE-BASED WEAPONS.' THE SECOND ALIEN ASKED, 'ARE THEY AN EMERGING INTELLIGENCE?' 'I DON'T THINK SO,' THE FIRST RESPONDED. 'THEY HAVE THE WEAPONS AIMED AT THEMSELVES.'

"KIBA!" Both raven and blond called out a the same time. "SHUT UP!"

"My jokes are funny." He muttered to himself as he slowed down and pulled behind them, still rolling the camera. "I HAVE MORE! JUST LISTEN TO IT!" He paused as he slide up closer to them. "WHEN A MAN FOUND OUT HIS RICH FATHER WAS ON HIS DEATHBED, HE WENT TO A BAR, HOPING TO FIND A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN HE COULD BEGIN TO SPOIL. 'I MAY LOOK LIKE JUST AN ORDINARY MAN,' HE SAID TO A WOMAN WHO COULD PASSED AS A MODEL, 'BUT IN JUST A WEEK OR TWO MY FATHER WILL DIE AND I'LL INHERIT 20 MILLION'. IMPRESSED, THE WOMAN WENT HOME WITH HIM THAT EVENING. THREE DAYS LATER SHE BECAME HIS STEPMOTHER!!"

"He just wouldn't shut up!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and speeded up.

* * *

"It looks like Sasuke's ahead!" One shouted as they continued to watch the race.

Itachi was now having a hard time telling who was ahead. "No I think Naruto's in lead." He thought outloud.

"I think your right but Sasuke is now far behind."

* * *

Kiba took the hint and shut up when the two wasn't going to listen to his jokes that should have them laughing their guts out. He was sure that Naruto was in head, his see and the camera can't lie, it looks like Naruto was going to win. They can see the circle group around the finish line.

Naruto kept pulling away from Sasuke, getting further ahead of him. Kiba was having trouble keeping up with both the racers.

The crowd was cheering as they speeded past the finish line. Everyone let out a loud yell running over to the winner. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba was the last one past the line, he get a victory scream. "Everyone heres a joke for all." He sat down and unstrap his boots to the snowboard. "A man went to a doctor for a simple vasectomy. When he awoke after the procedure the doctor was standing over him with a worried look. 'I have some bad news,' the doctor said. 'I completely botched your surgery, and we had to go ahead and give you a full sex change. You now have a vagina.' 'Oh my God,' the man said. 'So you mean to tell me I will never experience an erection for as long as I live?' 'Oh, you will experience an erection.' the doctor said, 'just not yours.'"

Nothing but crickets.

Sasuke was at the side line unstrapping the boots.

One girl said while giggling. "It looks like you have to skinny dip for us, Uchiha."

"Sasuke."

"What do you want Itachi?"

Itachi snorted, "I want to recruit you as well as the blond."

Naruto was now right beside the older Uchiha. "To become a pro?!"

"Yup. You two are the next generation."

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" The crowed chanted as Sasuke was butt naked on a deck at night. The people that were here was Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Itachi. No girls were told where Sasuke would be skinny dipping at or when.

It was actually the same day as the race had ended.

He had his penis covered in both hands and he stepped closer to the deck edge, Sasuke gave a glance back to see most of them looking at his ass.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" They continued to chant until Sasuke would jumped into the lake.

Sasuke turned his head back to the lake, he closed his eyes and jumped inside. Sasuke emerged for the lake surface to heard cheering for the group.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!!"

The group left while Naruto stayed and had Sasuke's clothes in his arms. He began walking onto the deck to see Sasuke swimming in place, he put the clothes down and extended his hand out for the raven. "Their gone."

Sasuke kicked his feet and floated as he reached to take his hand and pulled up onto the deck, Naruto headed his a orange towel that he had brought with him.

After drying himself off, Naruto headed his his shirt which he didn't want so he gave his boxers and slide them on as he tried to hide himself with the towel. "Where did they go?" The water wasn't as cold as he thought but still he wanted to inside any building to get warmed up.

"There inside Gaara's house."

* * *

Gaara, Neji, and Itachi had a fire building as they saw the couple coming in, Itachi left right after his brother jumped in while Neji and Gaara waited a little bit as Sasuke surface and then they followed Itachi inside.

Sasuke headed passed the group and to the fire where he placed his hands over the fire, he hunched down to get even more warmer.

"When are you leaving Itachi?" Naruto asked as he moved to the couch where Neji was sitting.

"Maybe tomorrow. If you two want you can come with me."

Raven and blond nodded.

* * *

Sasuke was put up in a room in Gaara's house where he had to sleep in. Sasuke didn't think much as the day just flow by, he didn't know if Naruto fucked him and didn't know that they were going race.

Kiba really does tell bad jokes...

Sasuke had more clothes that Gaara handed to him for a change to sleep in. He redress in Gaara's pj's and throw his clothes onto the floor next to the twin sized bed.

Sasuke moved to the bed and laid down on top of the covers as he looked around the blank room that had nothing was wallpaper on the walls.

He didn't know when he heard a knock on the door to the room, he didn't say anything to the person knocking. A blond haired male came in and closed the door with the press of his back.

"Hi."

The End

* * *

Epilogue:

* * *

(3 Years Later)

Ages

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino-19

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee-18

(Where they are now)

* * *

Naruto:

Naruto was now a professional snowboarder and the most popular in teen magazine. He had been on a lot of talk show and was video tape on 'Accidents Went Wild' He was in another avalanche that he broke his arm. Nobody thought he would survive...Sasuke was watching from the bottom with million of viewers and hundred people there.

Naruto had successfully made it in the world records for jumping out of an airplane with a snowboard and a parachuting without falling.  
Sasuke was there shaking his head.

Naruto had many hospital trips and had broke his legs probably a year after becoming pro, and a few fingers.  
The magazine daubed him a snowboard manic.

He lived with Sasuke and they had bought their only mountain.

Sasuke:

Sasuke was the most popular safe snowboarder. Mr. Safety he was called in the magazine. He never been in a really accident that left him the hospital.

Sasuke had one manger accident. A car crash, do to black ice on the road. He was by himself. He was in the hospital for two weeks for breathing problems.

The mountain that Sasuke had found and bought with the help of Naruto was named. Slick Mountain. They had a larger cabin at the based and many lifts. They building many town houses for renters that came and went some lived there.

Sasuke had been to many events where his brother had snowboarded in the championships, he had won.

Neji, Gaara, Lee, and Shikamaru:

They had broken if off two years later.

Gaara had found some else as well as Neji.

Gaara and Lee and Neji had con Shikamaru into a gay relationship. All of them were still snowboarding and moved to the new hit snow mountain. Slick Mountain. They all moved in with eachother. Not one had a problem with that.

Kiba and Shino:

Kiba and Shino had gave up on snowboarding and left the cold mountain and was now living together. (Not as a Couple. Both straight)  
Kiba was a up coming comedy...and he never been booed off the stage.

Shino was studying bugs at a university professor that had wrote a book on bugs life in the wild.

* * *

...Oh and Sakura was killed by a deer...that is a whole another story.

The End.

This is the last chapter along with the epilogue...I just wanted to get this story over with. So I put them both together.


End file.
